the curse of the were riachu
by lieutenant spark
Summary: this a fic based on on werepokemon i have joined the were pokmon and pokemorph banwagon


it was a very very very dark and stormy night the day that riaku was turned into a were riachu she was walking the streets of pallet town when a little girl came by her she said hello how are you then riaku responded i am very very very sad just then the little girl saaid well then its about get alot wosre **mawahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha** then the little started to scream riaku was starting to get worried then the liitle girl let out an earpearcing scream that could have woken the dead after that the little girl started to bleed from her butt area there was a large pop and then the little gril was screaming even morre she was now bleeding at the head then there was another pop and the little gril let out another scream afyter that the littlwe girl then kicked of her shoes and then suddenly the little girl let a shrill scream that was very very very very very loud after that the little girl let a very very very very loud **riachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** then riaku was very verry very very very very scared she had heard of this before it was a wereriachu it was much feard in many places a esspecaily cinabar island that was the place that feard them so much that when someone new moved into the island they got tested ti see if they had the were riachu curse on them or not and god hpoed that no one on the island had the curse because if you did you were eithier sent away or killed. then the little came at riaku woth full force and used her tail to grab riaku and then the little girl took her teeth and sunk them into riaku's neck then riaku let out an earperearcing scream she felt a strange sensation in her body it was like there was someone taking her body and was lightly giving a shock after a few moments of hesitation she stopped screaming and fell limp after a few moments more she was on the ground neck bleeding but after a few seconds the bleeding stopped and then she tried to get up but she could not she was in to much pain indeed the pain she felt was of a stature higher than she had ever felt before she was swaeting very very very very heavilly and she was breathing very very very very hard she was scared that she might die just then a man came over and helped her then he took her to his house and he asked jer what had happed she said that she was on her way to the pallet town gym when this little attaked me i was so so so so so so so scared that i might die after that the man left the room and then he came back and he took her hand and then he put some stuff on it it smelled like a rotten egg but after awhile the smell disaperad and then a mark showed up on her lef arm it looked liked a lightning bolt it was yellow then the man touched just then riaku screamed then he let go then se siad could you not do that it hurts like hell then the man siad im sorry i was only trying to help then she siad thats okay it just is very very very very painful thats all then he took the girl in his car and they drove all the way to the pokemon center and then asked for nurse joy then nurse joy and she said whats the matter sir then the man showed nurse joy riaku then she siad **oh my god **after that she took riaku to a room where she then proceeded to look at riaku then she siad to riaku im afriad that you have been turned into a were riachu then riaku siad i cant beliveit i need proof im sorry if am being unreasonalble then she siad oh nonsense im just fine with this you are scrared and yo uwant answers then she toolk riakus habd she touched her fingers on the strange mark on her hand then she siad ow that hurt after that nurse joy took a tap shocker and riaku gave out a liitle shock then she took a moon stone and placed it on rialu's hand and it began to burn very vrey very very hot after that riaku started to feel that same strange feeling that she had felt the time that the gril had bitten her then she started to scream she was in so much pain it hurt she felt something pop and then she heard a rip after that she something moving afer that she saw it was a tail a riachus tail then she felt like she had as huge heaache then she went deaf for about three minutes the she heard nusre joy say something to chansey then she siad could you please notyell please that hurt then nusre joy siad im yelling your ears are just a lot bigger then she felt her head there were large ears riachu ears then she feltas though her shes were so tight that if she did not take them off she would die then she kicks them off and realizes that her feet are the size and shape of a riachues then she feels a strange tingle going up and down her back then suddenly she starts to see fur sprout from everywhere then she screams but no human voice comes out instead all that comes out is a **riachuuuuuuuuuuu** just like the little girl that had done this to her she was now a full fledged wereriachu then she shocked nusre joy and she tried to run off after that chansey stops her and makes her sit down then she getsput to sleep so that they can check her out and then she gets very very very scared at what she sees she sees that riaku has more electricty thasn most riachus so she decides to take action thewn she sees that riaku is starting to wake up

(**i own nothing i only own riaku unless theres already a riaku in pokemon)**


End file.
